


Sweet Stanley

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Humor, Kissing, Lollipops, M/M, Oral Fixation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It’s a crime how full Stanley’s lips are
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Stanley

Lefou was not so secretly a fan of sweet things. He often joked that he was also a not so secret fan of anything edible but he did enjoy his fair share of sweets. “And then there is  _ you _ !” Lefou said, pouting at Stanley. He gestured helplessly at his spouse, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips. 

They laughed softly as he opened the door to the sweet shop, shaking their head as they stepped inside in front of him. “It’s not my fault! Being young has its advantages!”

“Are you saying I’m old?”

“Oui!”

“Well as long as we are on the same page then.” He stepped in after them, letting the door shut with a click behind him.

“Ah! There you are! Come here!” the confectioner cried in delight. She gestured for the couple to come over to her counter, happily producing a tray. “I’ve been working on new flavors and I want you to try one!”

Stanley raised an eyebrow at the small row of brightly colored lollipops. “New sucettes?” they asked. They picked up one that was brightly pink, twirling it once between their fingers before sticking it into their mouth to try it.

“I’ve been able to get my hands on different flavorings recently,” she happily explained to Lefou. “I’ve been working on some fruit flavored ones from juices made out of season. I’m trying to see if I could make any that last a fairly long time so they’re worth the cost to people.”

“They  _ do  _ look nice,” Lefou agreed with a nod. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Stanley sucked on the candy, idly spinning the stick that hung out of their mouth. Their left cheek stuck out just so, a faint outline of the candy showing.

The lollipop was pulled out of Stanley’s mouth, tongue flicking out to catch some flavored saliva that connected their lips to the candy. “It’s very nice!” they said, “I like how bright the strawberry flavor is in this one!”

“I’m so glad!” she happily said. “But you two didn’t come here just to help me test things! What can I do for you?” she asked.

“Oui! We need some...”

Stanley’s lips were becoming colored thanks to the sweet. They kept it mostly in their mouth, sucking on it lazily. Occasionally it was pulled out, their tongue running over the sweet surface of the lollipop. They looked around at the other creations the woman had made, humming softly to themselves.

Lefou’s hand on their arm made them blink and look up. “Hm?”

“You’re killing me.”

Stanley blinked, looking at him innocently as they asked, “quel?”

Lefou pouted at Stanley. He opened his mouth to say something when the woman returned and he turned back to her, putting on a smile as they spoke of prices and payment. He watched Stanley continue to suck and play with their lollipop from the corner of their eye, adjusting their coat and breeches just so.

“I hope she keeps making these,” Stanley murmured around their candy as they followed Lefou out of the shop. They pulled it out with a wet pop, admiring it in the light.

“Stanley.”

“Hm?” Stanley blinked as Lefou pulled them into a kiss. They slowly melted into it, sighing as they parted their lips just so for his tongue. They shivered as he tasted their flavored mouth, mewling as they pressed against him.

Lefou snatched the lollipop from Stanley’s hand as he broke the kiss off, huffing as he popped it into his own mouth. “Tease,” he murmured, heading back to their horses.

“You like it,” Stanley purred as they followed after him.

Lefou looked over his shoulder and smiled, winking at them, “Oui, I do.”


End file.
